The invention relates to a nail clipper device. In particular, the invention relates to a nail clipper device nail clipper device for enhancing clipping of nails.
Conventional nail clipper devices are well known in the prior art and used by many people throughout the world. These nail clipper devices typically comprise a lever-like mechanism that applies a cutting force equally across the nail, which is intended to be clipped. Most typically nail clipper devices further comprise cutting units with sharpened edges. These sharpened edges are moved by the lever action of the conventional nail clipper device and abut each other in direct contact with each other. The sharpened edges do not overlap with each other and merely touch at the sharpened edges. Accordingly, these conventional nail clipper devices require increased amounts of force to start the clipping action due to the entire length of the sharpened cutting edges needing to simultaneously cut the entire finger nail.
By virtue of this abutting and direct contact, any finger nail being cut by these sharpened edges of the conventional nail clipper device are quickly severed from the remaining finger nail. The part of the finger nail that is being cut is often cut from the remaining nail with such a force that the cut nail is propelled away from the remaining finger nail. The cut finger nail, which is propelled away from the remaining finger nail in unpredictable directions, is not able to be retained and is typically displaced far from the finger. Thus, the cut finger nail is not retained and often lost, which is undesirable and unsanitary.
Further, conventional nail clipper devices are not well suited for cutting finger and toe nails (hereinafter collectively or in the singular referred to as xe2x80x9cnailsxe2x80x9d) that are thickened, for example nails that are firm and inflexible. These thickened nails can be thickened by a condition often referred to as hypertrophy. Conventional nail clipper devices with the simple abutting sharpened edge cutting configuration do not easily permit clipping and cutting of these thickened and inflexible nails.
Thus, a need exists for providing a nail clipper device that does not lose cut finger nails. Further, a need exists for a nail clipper device that acts to cut the nail to retain the cut nail, in which the nail clipper device provides an alternative to the conventional cutting units with sharpened edges that abut each other. Furthermore, a need exists for a nail clipper device that can easily cut thick and inflexible nails.
A nail clipper device with a scissors-like cutting configuration. The nail clipper device comprises: elongated upper and lower operating members each having first ends joined together, and second ends terminating in spaced complimentary shaped cutting edges; a post secured to said lower operating member and movably extending through an aperture in said upper member adjacent said cutting edges; a lever member having first and second ends with said first end begin pivotally secured to said post, said upper operating member having an exterior surface with said lever member being superimposed over said exterior surface of said upper operating member in a non-operable position; said lever member having a bent portion adjacent said post so that when said lever member is first pivoted about the axis of said post, and then pivoted in over said post, to an operating position, said bent portion of said lever will bear against said upper operating member to move the cutting edge of said upper operating member into cutting relationship with said lower operating member; wherein said lower operating member having a lower exterior surface, said lever member having an upper operating surface when in its operating position; each cutting edge of the nail clipper device comprises slanted cutting surfaces and complementary cutting adjacent and juxtaposed surfaces that are moved adjacent to each other and in juxtaposed position with each other when the cutting configuration is brought into cutting relationship; the cutting edges defining a space therebewteen when in an open non-cutting configuration, the space defining a separation distance therebetween, the separation distance comprising a first separation distance at one side of the cutting edges and a second separation at the opposite side of the cutting edges, wherein the first separation distance is greater than the second separation distance.
These and other aspects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, when taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, where like parts are designated by like reference characters throughout the drawings, disclose embodiments of the invention.